Rose Reveals Again
by Rebarka
Summary: Rose has a surprise for Scorpius. Companion piece to Rose Reveals but can be read separately.


Rose Reveals Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the franchise

Disclaimer: I wrote a story called Rose Revealed, this is a companion piece but it can be read separately. Enjoy.

A year after I married the love of my life, Scorpius Malfoy, I discovered I was pregnant. That's right I, Rose Malfoy (formerly Rose Weasley), was going to have a baby. I apparated home wondering how I would tell Scorpius. I knew he wanted a family but were we really ready?

Scorpius apparated home a moment later. "Hey" he smiles happily sitting down next to me.

"Hey, how was work?" I ask. He had been working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for about 6 months now. I was training to be an Auror but that would have to be put on hold for a while.

"Good, great actually," he smiles, "how about I tell you about it while we make dinner. I have a huge surprise for you actually," he calls back to me as he walks into the kitchen.

"Not as big as mine" I murmur. Then I follow him into the kitchen. "So, husband what's on the menu today?" I smirk, sitting myself down on the counter.

"I just thought a stir fry. Is that cool with you?" he asks holding up some vegetables he has scrounged out of the refrigerator.

"That sounds awesome," I smile, "how did I end up with such a great husband?"

"Lucky I guess" he winks at me smiling and giving me a quick kiss before getting on with dinner.

"It could also be my killer looks and brilliant mind" I giggle.

"You don't think very highly of yourself now do you?" he deadpans.

"I just call it as I see it" my smile is so big now and I feel like my face might split in half. "So what's your big surprise?"

"Well you know how it is usually a year before they let any of the new people handle their own case?" he asks smiling.

"Yeah" I smile.

"Well they said I was doing so well they gave me my own case to handle and if it goes well I might even get a promotion."

"That's amazing Scorp" I say coming up behind him and giving him a hug. He turned so he was facing me and he kissed me.

I am happy for him but what if this is the wrong time to have a baby? He will probably have to work longer hours.

"I love you" he says then he pauses, "Are you ok? It won't mean too many late nights, I promise."

"Oh no, I wasn't worried about that, I love you too and I am so proud of you" I try harder to hide my nervousness but I strengthen my resolve and decide to tell him – after dinner.

We finish preparing the meal, bantering back and forth. After dinner I can't wait any longer…

"Scorp, I have a surprise for you too" I say shyly, still worried.

"What is it Rosie?" he asks pulling me over so I am sitting on his lap. I bite my lip my hesitation rushing over me like a river of doubt. I knew he would be happy but I was still nervous. "Rose? Is everything all right?" I stood up so I was facing him.

"Everything is great, I-I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby," I smile tears welling in my eyes. Waiting for his reaction is torture. Suddenly I hear a clatter as Scorpius stands up fast enough to knock his chair across the room, then I am being swung around. In his eyes I can see all the happiness, pride and love I feel. Then he kisses me like he is trying to communicate how happy he is without the use of words. Finally we break apart gasping for air. I look up and see a tear trickling down his face.

"Scorp?"I ask.

"I am so happy, I am just so happy" he smiles wiping the tear away "are you happy?"

"Yes" was my simple answer.

We talked most of the night, all about what we would need to do, and changes that had to be made. We would have to tell everyone our families and friends but for tonight it was just something for us to share.

J

"I hate this" I yell at him.

"I know baby" he laughs kissing the top of my head.

"I am fat and tired and hungry. I am going to have a baby any day now and I am grumpy. I'm the size of a small house. I want to sleep and I keep craving Bernie Botts Every Flavour Beans. And it doesn't seem to matter if I eat a gross one…I just want more! This is all your fault you know," I tell Scorpius angrily.

I can see him turn away but I also see him smirking. What a jerk.

J

I am a mother; I, Rose Malfoy, am the mother of a beautiful baby girl.

"What should we name her?" he asks.

"Leah" I answer.

"I like it" Scorpius smiles "Leah Malfoy."

J

"Mum, Dad" I smile running up to hug them.

"Hey Rosie" Dad smiles "Where is that granddaughter of mine?"

"She is with Scorp" I smile. It is hard to believe the whole Malfoy/Weasley clan (Potters as well) were all here to celebrate Leah's 2nd birthday. Dad was so proud. He would show anyone who would look pictures of "his beautiful granddaughter."

"Honey" mom says pulling me in for a hug "It feels like just yesterday it was your second birthday," I smile.

"It's gone by so fast" my impossibly large grin is somehow getting bigger. Just then Scorp and Leah walk up. Scorp is holding her hand. "Hey baby" I say picking up my strawberry blond curly haired toddler. She has a mix of our hair colour, my enormously bushy hair and Scorpius's eyes. "Having fun?" I ask her.

"Yes" she grins showing off her baby teeth.

"Do you want to go to Grandpa?" I ask her, she nods so I put her down. She runs toward my dad but her stubby legs can't handle her enthusiasm and she trips and falls. Scorpius and I both go to grab her but dad swoops in front of us. I can see she is about to cry and I think she will need me so I reach for her as dad says…

"Want to some hot chocolate?" She nods happily forgetting all previous ailments. He makes the drink, heaped high with whipped cream, appear out of thin air. Oh the joys of magic! I watch smiling remembering how he used to do this for me.

"Happy?" Scorpius asks me.

"Yeah, I am" I say pecking his cheek "she's turning into Grandpa's little girl" I smile up at him.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I reply feeling happier than I had ever been.

A/N: so there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if any characters are OOC.


End file.
